Replaceable
by Mario the Fox
Summary: Serie de one-shots. Estos serán de diferentes parejas, sacadas de distintas series (a quién engaño, tal vez lleguen a ser 3 parejas nada más xD ) Todas las historias estarán basadas en una misma canción, que lleva el mismo nombre que la serie, y es perteneciente a The killers (recomendable escucharla mientras leen) :3 así mismo, la trama en cada one-shot, irá variando n.n


**Antes de empezar:** aquí, Yuri es mayor de edad

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí; tal vez tenía la esperanza de que esa noche, todo cambiaría, que volverían a cómo eran. Quizás, esperaba que al final pudiera deshacerse de esos sentimientos que lo carcomían cada noche, entregándole solo pesadillas, y malos recuerdos por cada lugar en que caminaba. O simplemente, quería romper su corazón, para poder seguir con su vida; olvidarlo por completo, y lograr ser feliz por su propia cuenta. Pero dolía, sentía como su corazón era destazado solo con ver esa sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules; su cuerpo ardía, sus pulmones amenazaban con dejar de funcionar, y sus piernas no lograban mantener el peso de su cuerpo. Y a pesar de todo, él seguía ahí, de pie, vistiendo una máscara de indiferencia ante la pareja frente a él. Su mano alrededor de su cintura, su cabeza recargada en su hombro, la enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Esa simple visión destruía todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que compartía con él. El bullicio lo aturdía, por todos lados, las personas murmuraban lo bien que se veía la pareja; pero nadie sabía para qué habían sido convocados a esa fiesta. Ni siquiera él. Solamente acató las peticiones que le hizo por teléfono: vistió un traje negro, pues la reunión era "formal", según sus palabras, y media hora antes del inicio de aquella fiesta, ya estaba a las afueras de su casa, para llevarlo hasta su hogar. Incluso, se permitió avivar un poco esa diminuta flama que trataba de ahogar en su interior. Pero una vez más, todo se derrumbó al momento en que la vio en la puerta, esperándolos. Él no perdió un momento, y corrió a su lado para abrazarla y besarla, ignorando el destrozado corazón del chico. Solo se limitó a seguirlos en silencio, tratando de aclararse para poder jugar su papel a la perfección. Sus nervios se calmaron al entrar al lugar, pues aunque había varios rostros desconocidos, pudo divisar a los diferentes compañeros de profesión. Trató de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de los invitados, escondiéndose para pasar desapercibido; una copa de vino era lo único que lo mantenía entretenido, mientras lanzaba miradas a la pareja anfitriona. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, escabullirse en la oscuridad de la noche, y llorar.

El tintineo de una copa llamó la atención de todos, la suave música que había estado tocando de fondo, cesó completamente. Y ahí estaban los dos, abrazados, sonrientes, al centro del salón, con las miradas sobre ellos. –Silencio por favor –su voz resonó melodiosa por el salón. –Quisiéramos dar un anuncio –los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Por reflejo, se acercó un poco más, curioso por lo que tenía que decir. Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, solo para encontrar la mirada seria de Otabek, y la cálida sonrisa de Yuuri. –Tasha y yo –sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo una enorme opresión en el pecho. –Tasha y yo nos casaremos –anunció triunfante, ambos mostrando las argollas con felicidad y orgullo. Los asistentes rompieron en aplausos y felicitaciones para la pareja. Todo era felicidad, menos para Yuri; la presión en su pecho acrecentó, provocándole esa horrible sensación de falta de aire. – ¿Yurio? –la voz del japonés sonaba distante. La copa resbaló de su mano, destrozándose al tocar el suelo, llamando la atención de los presentes. –Yurio, ¿te sientes bien? –Viktor y Natasha intentaron acercarse, pero la mirada del menor los detuvo. – ¿Esto era lo que querías anunciar? –sus manos se habían convertido en puños, los cuales apretaba constantemente. – ¡¿Esto era lo que tanto querías restregarme en la cara?! –Otabek se acercó a su amigo para tratar de calmarlo, pero el rubio lo apartó de él. –Porque claro, el gran Viktor Nikiforov siempre obtiene lo que quiere, ¿no? –nadie se atrevía a hablar, incluso el japonés fue detenido por Beka. – ¡No te importó destruir todo lo que teníamos! –su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a causa de toda esa ira contenida; Mila y Georgi miraban preocupados a su joven compañero; Lilia paseaba sus ojos entre el albino y su alumno; incluso Yakov se había congelado ante tal escena.

Viktor no sabía qué hacer, sentía un nudo en la garganta; solo se limitó a abrazar con fuerza a su confundida prometida. – ¡Ja! ¿Llamaste para saber cómo estaba? Pues ya ves que estoy soportando esto –trató de calmarse, no quería arruinarlo todo por su estupidez. –De todas formas, fingí muy bien que nada de esto me importaba, ¿verdad? Y tú lo creíste todo –sus murmullos se oían claros por todo el lugar. Alzó nuevamente la mirada, fijándola sobre Natasha. –Solo mírala… ella se parece un poco a mí –los invitados volvieron a cuchichear, mirando a Yuri y a Tasha: cabello rubio, ojos aguamarina, facciones delicadas. –Eres patético, anciano… buscando un reemplazo para mí –tragó saliva con dificultad; a su espalda, Otabek dio un par de pasos en su dirección, parando en seco al recibir esa mirada asesina de su amigo. –Yuri, no… esto no es… –Tasha tomó la mano de Viktor, mirando confundida al menor. –Solo… quédate a su lado. No es tan malo como parece –volvió a murmurar, mirando a Natasha. –Yuri, espera –escuchar como Viktor caminaba hacia él, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. – ¡¿Esperar para qué?! ¡¿Para decirme que todas esas veces que estuve contigo, fingías excitarte?! ¡¿Qué todos esos momentos que vivimos, nunca significaron nada para ti?! –su voz comenzaba a reflejar el estado de su corazón. Katsuki se aferraba a Otabek, pidiéndole con la mirada que interviniera. -¿Qué te arrepientes de toda esa mierda que me dijiste? –Georgi dio un paso, pero fue interceptado por Yakov. Nada le dolía más al viejo, que ver a Yuri de esa manera, pero necesitaba desahogarse, o de lo contrario, nunca podría avanzar. – ¡Tú fuiste el único que me vio morir tantas veces! –las amargas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas; después de la muerte de su abuelo, Viktor era lo único que le quedaba, y había sido ese mismo hombre, quien le había ayudado a superar tantas tristezas. –Tienes razón… soy un inútil por dejarte llenarme la cabeza de tantas falsas promesas –su cuerpo amenazaba con colapsar allí mismo. –Así que no te culpo. Llámalo destino si quieres, el hecho de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran fue una mala jugada del mismo –limpió toscamente su rostro con la manga de su saco. –Solo me queda decirte, que es genial ver que estés superando todo esto, en serio, me alegro por ti… por ustedes –sentía los ojos arder, y aun así, la presión en su pecho no se disipaba ni un poco. Volvió a dar media vuelta, camino a la salida, pero detuvo su andar. –Tal vez te parezca cínico… pero no te odio. Hacerlo solo sería un desperdicio de energía –giró sobre sus talones, encarando a la pareja.

Natasha pedía silenciosamente una explicación de todo ese alboroto; Viktor, solo miraba al chico, luchando contra sus propias lágrimas. Lo que menos se merecía Yurio, era verle destrozado por la verdad, no quería insultarlo más de lo que ya había hecho. – ¿Sabes? No creo que podamos seguir como amigos. Así que supongo que esto es el final, ¿no lo crees? –volvió a callar, no porque no tuviera algo que decir, sino, por que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, deseosas de salir y desahogar la destrozada alma de aquel muchacho. –Espero que realmente hayas conseguido lo que querías, y que logres ser feliz con ella… que yo trataré de hacer lo mismo. Aprender a vivir sin ti –tragó saliva con dificultad, y con ella, las demás palabras que quería sacar; pero su orgullo ya había sido pisoteado lo suficiente esa noche, no dejaría expuesto su corazón por completo. Las personas le abrieron el paso, silenciosas, observando como la silueta del chico se perdía por la gran puerta principal, buscando refugio en aquella helada noche de diciembre. – ¡Yuri! –Viktor no lo soportó más, soltó a su prometida, con la clara intención de ir tras el joven, pero sus compañeros le cortaron el paso. –Si aún lo amas, aunque sea un poco… déjalo ir –la seria voz de Otabek murmuró contra su oído, mientras los castaños ojos de Yuuri le miraban con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza. –Iré a buscarlo –murmuró Gerogi, tomando su abrigo y salir del lugar. Viktor sabía que lo que hizo, estuvo mal; y le dolía. Aún amaba a ese chico, y se atrevió a lastimarlo de aquella forma tan cruel. Él solo quería lo mejor para el rubio, pero las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Y es que el chico tenía razón: siempre buscó un reemplazo de Yuri, no podía vivir sin él. Pero eso ya no importaba, destrozó todo lo que tuvieron, y arruinó su relación. Y eso era algo por lo que se arrepentiría para siempre.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-** No quise poner el compromiso entre Viktor y Yuuri… porque no quería que vieran a Katsuki como "el malo" del cuento.

 **-** Viktor tampoco es el villano. Sólo tomó malas decisiones, pensando en que todo sería por el bien de su Yuri… pero es humano, y puede cometer muy GRAVES errores u.u


End file.
